Happy Holidays From Tony Stark
by Uki96
Summary: Tony est décidé à emmener Steve en vacances à la montagne seul tout le deux. Et tout le monde sait que ce qui se passe à la montagne, reste à la montagne. OS. Stony. Slash.


AYHEEEEEE !

Hello Everyone ! I'm Back !

Ou en fait non… étant donné que je débute sur ce fandom c'est plutôt salut tout le monde me voici… enfin bon XD

Me voilà donc avec une magnifique histoire sortit tout droit des limbes de mon esprit ! XD

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi… sinon… Avengers serait interdit au moins de 18ans et aucunes filles ne seraient présentes ! XD

**Note :** Mention spéciale à Yumika Plume (auteure que je recommande pour multiple raisons, mais principalement parce qu'elle est délicieusement douée pour les lemons d'Avengers) qui m'a quand même bien aidé… et pis c'est aussi grâce à elle que je commence sur ce fandom donc… enfin bon je t'aime quoi XD

**Note 2 :** Les passages en italiques sont ceux en français… je veux dire par là que Steve et Tony sont américains et je suppose que seul Tony sait parler français, Steve n'y pige que dalle dans mon histoire XD

* * *

« Tu sais skier ? »

La question de Tony retentit dans les oreilles de Steve alors que celui-ci était tranquillement assis sur un transat à côté de la piscine intérieur de la tour Stark.

Relevant les yeux, surprit par cette question incongrue, Steve referma tranquillement son carnet de dessin en regardant Tony.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh tu sais, comme tu as été gelé pendant plus de soixante-dix ans, je me disais que tu avais une affinité particulière avec la glace et tous ces trucs… Alors ? »

Steve soupira longuement en regardant les yeux brillants de Tony. Quand l'ingénieur avait une idée en tête, le Captain savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais refuser.

Se redressant pour s'asseoir, il regarda longuement le visage sérieux de Tony.

« Où est le piège ?

- Oh cela me fend le cœur de savoir que tu ne me fais pas confiance Capsicle ! déclama Tony avec un air dramatique. »

Steve sourit et se leva de son transat, avant de récupérer ses affaires et se diriger à l'intérieur de la tour.

« Je n'ai toujours pas ta réponse Steve ! cria Tony d'une voix mécontente. »

Steve rigola doucement et parti sans demander son reste, il savait que de toute façon Tony ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Tony, quant à lui, était mécontent. Son plan pour séduire le Captain échouait encore une fois et il voulait vraiment pouvoir lui montrer son intérêt.

« Jarvis ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que tu peux trouver si le Capsicle peut skier ? Fouille tous les anciens dossiers, même la CIA ou le SHIELD tient ! Ça leur fera les pieds, du moment que tu me trouves cette information !

- Très bien Monsieur. »

Tony se dirigea à la suite du Captain, même si Jarvis effectuait les recherches, il ne voulait et ne souhaitait pas attendre, il voulait le Captain pour lui tout seul un weekend, et il l'aurait.

Se dépêchant de suivre Steve dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son dos puissant et musclé et ses fesses fermes. Le sérum avait définitivement ses avantages.

« Allez Captain ! Je veux juste savoir si tu sais skier ! continua Tony, il aurait le Steve à l'usure.

- Pourquoi me demander une telle chose Tony ?

- Et bien parce que je veux t'inviter à la montagne pardi ! Non mais vraiment la balade aux pays des glaçons n'a pas fait que du bien à ton cerveau !

- Mon cerveau va très bien, grogna Steve, et pour ta gouverne oui je sais skier.

- Est-ce une invitation ?

- A toi de me le dire.

- Ce weekend ?

- Adjugé, termina Steve dans un demi-sourire. »

Et il sortit du salon sans demander son reste.

Tony soupira et sourit un grand coup, avant de se diriger vers le minibar et de se servir un verre de cognac.

« Puis-je vous rappeler que l'on est en début d'après-midi Monsieur ?

- Jarvis, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Dois-je prévenir Melle Potts Monsieur ?

- Non Jarvis ça ira je vais bien, ce n'est qu'un verre !

- En début d'après-midi tout de même Monsieur, répliqua froidement la voix métallique de Jarvis. »

Pestant contre son majordome virtuelle et son envie de toujours s'occuper de lui, Tony s'assit sur le canapé et prit une gorgée d'alcool qui lui brûla la gorge, mais ce ne sont jamais les premières gorgées qui sont savoureuses.

C'est alors que Tony vit le Dr Banner rentrer dans la salle, les cheveux défaits, les lunettes sur le bout du nez et des cernes imposantes. Le scientifique croisa le regard de Tony et lui sourit, avant de grimacer légèrement à la vue du verre dans la main de l'ingénieur.

« Tu es au courant qu'il est à peine trois heures de l'après-midi ?

- Oh non Banner pas toi aussi ! Je croyais que tu pouvais comprendre ! Toi entre tous ! On a besoin d'un moment de détente ! C'est épuisant d'être aussi génialissime que moi !

- Toujours aussi humble Tony, sortit Banner avec amusement, avant de se diriger dans la pièce attenant le salon, qui était la cuisine. En tout cas moi j'ai besoin d'une tisane, le SHIELD m'a demandé d'étudier un échantillon du sceptre de Loki et j'y ai passé la nuit, et toujours rien… Tu m'écoutes Tony ? »

Banner se doutait bien que Tony ne devait pas l'écouter, mais cela le calmait de pouvoir parler, même dans le vide, de son travail et de ses pensées.

« Hein ? Non pas de tisane pour moi Bruce ! cria d'un air égaré Tony alors qu'il recherchait sur son StarkPhone des stations de ski. Dis-moi ! Quelle sont les meilleurs chaînes de montagnes en Europe ? »

La tête surprise de Bruce se fit apercevoir dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Banner suit un peu enfin ! Je te demande quelles sont les meilleurs endroits pour pouvoir skier en Europe ! »

Banner sourit en coin face à l'enthousiasme de Tony. Tout le monde était au courant dans la tour que le grand Anthony Stark, tombeur de ces dames et égoïste invétéré avait le béguin pour Steve Rogers, et un gros.

Stark pensait être malin mais tout le monde voyait bien que ses blagues étaient plus tendres, moins agressives, quand il parlait à Steve, et ses coups d'œil brûlant ne laissait aucun doute à quiconque sur ce à quoi pensait le séducteur.

Et depuis un certain temps, Jarvis prenait un malin plaisir à laisser entendre à qui voulait bien l'écouter que la nouvelle lubie de 'Monsieur' était d'emmener Steve dans un chalet pour lui faire découvrir les joies des sports d'hiver.

Banner était donc goguenard alors qu'il voyait Tony s'énerver contre son téléphone sans pouvoir se décider à choisir.

« Prends les Alpes… j'ai entendu dire que la France était un relativement beau pays et la neige y est bonne.

- La France ? Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas aller dans ce pays de coincés du cul qui bouffent les escargots et se trimballent avec des bérets ! »

Banner soupira devant l'attitude puérile de Tony, mais la bouilloire se mit à siffler alors il se dépêcha de la retirer du feu, avant de se servir généreusement dans une tasse. Il laissa infuser son thé à la lavande ensuite, pour ne pas se brûler et risquer de faire apparaître l'Autre.

Prenant sa tasse entre ses mains, il se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon où Tony se disputait avec Jarvis pour savoir si oui ou non les Alpes méritaient la visite de son illustre personne et celle de Steve.

« Et pourquoi tu souhaites aller faire du ski ? demanda sur le ton de la conversation Bruce alors qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi, il ne souhaitait juste pas que Stark se sente forcé.

- Et bien je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé que le Captain avait besoin d'affronter sa peur de la glace non ?

- Sérieusement Tony ? C'est ça ton excuse ? répliqua Baner plus amusé qu'outré.

- Hey, on a pas tous un géant vert qui peut se prendre n'importe quels dommages sans avoir de dégâts !

- Bien sûr que non mais si tu souhaites emmener Steve avec toi, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais d'abord penser à son propre bien ? demanda Bruce en jubilant intérieurement face à l'air concerné de Stark. En plus, continua-t-il, Steve m'a confié l'autre jour qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion d'aller en France et qu'il espérait vraiment y aller un jour. »

Bruce observa les différentes émotions traverser le visage de Tony avec un intérêt presque malsain : la jalousie, l'envie et surtout l'excitation y régnaient en maîtresses absolues.

Bruce, pour se satisfaire encore plus de sa gentille torture, décida de laisser Stark seul avec ses pensées, avant qu'il n'ait compris que Banner était au courant de son coup de cœur pour le Captain.

Regardant le scientifique s'éloigner, Tony se sentait de plus en plus confus. Il ne savait décidemment pas dans quel territoire avancer avec cette histoire de chalet dans la montagne au milieu des bois. Alors comme ça le Captain se confiait à Bruce mais pas à lui ?

« Si je puis me permettre Monsieur ? Il est tout à fait normal que Monsieur Rogers ne se soit pas confié à vous au vue de votre tendance à tout prendre à la légère et votre capacité compromettante à ne pas garder des secrets intimes que l'on vous confie.

- Jarvis ? Est-ce que je viens de penser à haute voix ?

- Tout à fait Monsieur.

- Est-ce un signe de folie ?

- Je ne puis répondre à cela Monsieur.

- Et pourquoi cela Jarvis.

- Vous ne m'avez pas programmé pour vous rassurer. »

Tony soupira, il avait agacé Jarvis, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille régler ce problème de susceptibilité la prochaine fois qu'il effectuerait une mise à jour, Jarvis avait une légère tendance à la rancune et à se venger de lui en remplaçant sa musique d'AC/DC par de la country, et les Dieux savent à quel point Tony détestait la country.

« Juste… trouve moi la meilleure station dans les Alpes et qu'on en finisse avec ça !

- Je ne peux que vous recommandez la station de Val Thorens Monsieur, ou alors celle des Ménuires.

- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver des noms moins compliqué ? »

Tony se laissa tomber sur son canapé en grognant d'exaspération avant de choisir au hasard entre l'un des deux noms que lui avait proposé Jarvis, lui et Steve partiront aux Ménuires, et hors de question de manger le fromage français.

Réservant un chalet dans la montagne, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon à l'idée d'avoir le Captain pour lui tout seul au coin du feu. Une image n'impliquant que peu de vêtements lui traversa l'esprit et son sourire s'agrandit, il allait enfin pouvoir admirer le corps parfait de cet homme aux principes inébranlables. Et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que Steve tombe sous son charme naturel.

Souriant tel un gamin devant une crème glacée, Tony se dépêcha de demander à Jarvis de réserver le vol et la location, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre du Captain pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

Sortant du salon, il prit l'ascenseur et demanda à Jarvis de l'emmener dans la chambre de Steve.

« Monsieur, Monsieur Rogers n'est pas actuellement dans sa chambre, il se trouve dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Alors emmène-moi là où se trouve Steve, Jarvis !

- Bien Monsieur. »

Tony trépignait d'impatience. Il ne s'était plus senti comme cela depuis son entrée au MIT. Il redécouvrait l'anxiété et c'était vraiment surprenant, il ignorait que le Captain pouvait le faire sentir aussi… adolescent ?

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à l'étage réservé au complexe sportif, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Tony se prit de plein fouet l'odeur de sueur et de chaleur corporelle.

« Ravissant vraiment, dit-il en fronçant le nez. Jarvis ? Lance la climatisation dans tout l'étage et fait moi partir cette odeur, c'est insupportable !

- Bien Monsieur. »

Tout de suite après, le bruit d'un moteur en action se fit entendre alors qu'une vague d'air froid se fit sentir à la place.

Cherchant entre les appareils de musculation, Tony aperçut alors Steve, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc moulant et d'un jogging, en train de frapper un punching-ball, la sueur faisant briller son corps.

Tony s'arrêta devant cette vision. Les muscles puissants du soldat se mouvaient avec fluidité alors que celui-ci frappait durement le sac ses fesses, moulées à la perfection dans le jogging, remuaient aussi légèrement, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux avides de Tony.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Tony resta figer sur les biceps ruisselant de sueur qui se contractaient sous l'effort, avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, faisant sursauter Steve.

Steve se retourna afin de faire face à Tony, qui retint un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit le Captain. Son tshirt était mouillé, et collait à sa peau lisse, ce qui faisait apparaître en transparence tous ses abdos et surtout ses magnifiques pectoraux d'acier dont l'ingénieur aurait bien voulu goûter la texture.

« Tu voulais quelque chose Tony, demanda Steve d'une voix douce.

- Exactement ! J'ai réservé l'avion, on part dans deux heures !

- Tony, on est que vendredi, le weekend c'est seulement demain !

- Oui justement, je veux en profiter alors l'avion part dans deux heures !

- Mais… Thor et Natasha ne sont pas là… constata Steve d'un air surpris.

- Belle déduction Capsicle, seulement, ce weekend est juste entre toi et moi, alors tu te dépêches, je ne veux pas louper ce weekend ! »

Et laissant sur place un Steve complètement abasourdi, Tony se dépêcha de retourner vers l'ascenseur, direction sa chambre, il voulait faire sa valise et avait quelques idées sur ce qu'il allait emporter.

De son côté Steve était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Pourquoi, oui pourquoi le grand Tony Stark aurait voulu partir en weekend avec ''juste lui'' et sans aucun autre Avenger ?  
« Jarvis ? demanda d'une voix hésitante Steve en regardant le plafond.

- Oui Monsieur Rogers ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Où est-ce que l'on va Tony et moi ?

- Monsieur Stark ne m'a pas autorisé à vous révéler cette information Monsieur. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Jarvis. Pouvez-vous au moins me donner la raison de cette excursion ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur. La raison pour laquelle Monsieur Stark vous a invité pour cette sortie était dans le but de vous courtiser.

- Je… Quoi ?!

- Souhaitez-vous que je répète Monsieur ?

- Non, ce sera bon Jarvis, merci. »

Steve en aurait rigolé si cela était encore possible. Mais là il en était estomaqué. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle, certainement pas, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'ingénieur. Après tout, celui-ci avait un lourd passé avec les femmes et les hommes, et Steve ne souhaitait pas être qu'un vulgaire coup d'un soir.

Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps que Steve avait compris l'origine de son trouble en présence de Stark. Il était le fils de son défunt ami Howard pour commencer, était beau, fier, et surtout tellement à l'aise dans son époque, comme si le siècle s'était construit pour que Stark puisse le gouverner.

Mais Steve se refusait d'aller plus loin que l'amitié, parce qu'il ne savait pas si Stark partageait vraiment ses sentiments. Et après tout, une réponse claire de Stark était tout aussi probable que de voir Fury sourire.

Saisissant la serviette qui pendait sur un autre appareil, Steve prit le temps de s'essuyer convenablement, avant de finalement décider qu'après tout, il ne voulait pas vivre avec des regrets, et qu'il viendrait donc avec Stark, et advienne que pourra.

Se dirigeant vers les douches, il se déshabilla et se dépêcha de se laver, il avait des valises à faire.

Tony avait réservé un avion privé, pour une fois qu'il était actuellement à l'heure, ce jour était à marquer d'une croix blanche décidément. A croire que la bonne influence du soldat commençait à déteindre sur lui.

Etant tranquillement assis sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir qui parsemaient l'avion, Tony se surprit à angoisser. Et si par malheur le modèle de droiture décidait que partir avec un weekend avec lui était quelque chose d'incongru ou dérangeant. Il voulait vraiment faire un effort pour prouver à Steve qu'il n'était pas un minable sans cœur.

Passant négligemment la main sur son réacteur, qui émettait un ronronnement constant qui l'apaisait, il commença à se calmer en se disant que de toute façon, le pauvre Steve était bien trop poli pour décliner une invitation au dernier moment.

Apparemment, ses angoisses étaient sans fondement, puisqu'il vit monter à bord le blond, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Tony se leva précipitamment pour accueillir le Captain.

« Donc tu as accepté de venir, comme c'est aimable de ta part, fit Stark en désignant un siège à Steve tout en essayant de cacher son excitation de le savoir avec lui.

- J'ai eu… on va dire comme un coup de pouce qui m'a aidé à me décider, commença Steve, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus en voyant l'air perplexe de Tony.

- Un coup de pouce ? demanda Tony, alors que l'avion commença à décoller. De la part de qui ?

- Jarvis, se contenta de répondre Steve. Il a refusé de me dire où nous allions mais il m'a relativement bien éclairé sur la raison pour laquelle tu me voulais avec toi. »

Tony se figea alors qu'il se servait dans le minibar, qu'est-ce que son majordome avait bien pu lui dire de si particulier.

Il vit alors du coin de l'œil la masse du Captain America arriver vers lui, il n'eut à peine le temps de relever la tête que déjà le visage de Steve se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

Tony put alors constater qu'effectivement les yeux bleus céruléen du Captain étaient absolument hypnotisant et que ses lèvres charnues donnaient vraiment envie d'y goûter.

« Jarvis donc ? commença Tony, sur le ton de la conversation, alors que ses yeux louchaient sur les lèvres de Steve.

- Exactement, il m'a révéler quelque chose de très intéressant, tu veux le savoir, continua Steve avec une voix grave qui fit monter la tension de l'habitacle d'un cran.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Que tu chercherais à me _courtiser_, termina Steve en murmurant les dernières paroles dans l'oreille de Tony, qui se mit à sourire. »

Tony était ravi, son majordome était vraiment un programme perfectionné, toujours à savoir quand son créateur était dans le doute. Et surtout, Jarvis venait de lui servir le joyau de l'Amérique sur un plateau.

Tony haussa un sourcil quand il vit Steve se reculer pour se rasseoir sur son siège et le regarder avec un air entendu.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Tony avec un grand sourire.

- Depuis le trou noir de New York.

- Oh non pitié pas cette histoire, j'en ai eu mon compte de la pitié ! »

Steve contempla Tony, ses cheveux épais et légèrement ondulés, ses yeux marron qui brillaient d'intelligence, et surtout, le petit cercle de lumière qui témoignait à lui seul de l'envie de vivre de Tony.

« Tu as été d'une bravoure immense, et mon dieu comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! termina Steve en donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de Tony. Mais quelle idée de faire ce genre de chose !

- Oh donc tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ? C'est mignon… je pense, termina Stark en masquant son sourire. »

Steve observa la poitrine de Stark se lever et s'abaisser doucement au rythme de sa respiration, le tissu de sa chemise ne cachant pas la lumière vive du réacteur ARK.

Hypnotisé par le petit rond de lumière, Steve se pencha et tendit sa main pour se rapprocher, avant que Tony ne mette la main sur son réacteur, empêchant celle de Steve de le toucher.

« Je… ça me met mal à l'aise, sortit Tony d'une voix peu assurée, ce qui était étonnant pour son caractère affirmé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je te trouve encore plus sexy avec. Cela te donne ce côté si mystérieux, répliqua Steve avec une intonation des plus excitante, selon l'avis de Tony. »

Tony soupira, avant de retirer sa main de son torse et laisser celle de Steve s'approcher à nouveau.

Steve étira encore un peu ses doigts, avant de poser sa main sur le réacteur, qui vibrait légèrement sous sa paume.

Tony quant à lui était détendu, la paume chaude qu'il sentait autour de son réacteur le décontractait prodigieusement, et il se surprit à aimer cela.

Steve était fasciné par la petite pièce de métal qui reliait Tony Stark à la vie. Sur un coup de tête, il déboutonna rapidement les deux boutons de la chemise qui cachait le réacteur afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Tony avait toujours les yeux fermés, attendant que le Captain finisse son examen poussé du réacteur.

Le réacteur luisait de cette lumière bleue hypnotique qui avait fasciné Steve dès le moment où il avait posé les yeux dessus, c'était une merveille de finesse et de technologie, et Steve trouvait cela étrange que Stark n'en soit pas plus fier que cela.

Steve laissa sa main se balader à nouveau sur le réacteur, et Tony ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le bout des doigts de Steve tracer le contour de son réacteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il interloqué et légèrement gêné.

- J'admire ton cœur, j'ignorais que tu en avais un aussi beau. »

Tony se tut face à la réplique du Captain et referma les yeux, appréciant cette caresse sur la partie de son anatomie qu'il trouvait la plus terrifiante.

Steve continua de toucher l'endroit où la peau et le métal se confondait, une fine cicatrice rosée faisant office de connexion entre les deux parties.

Pris d'une soudaine envie, Steve se pencha et lécha le centre du réacteur, cela était froid et doux, comme une sucrerie, avec un arrière-goût de métal qui rappelait le sang. Tony ne bougea pas, le réacteur n'étant pas relié à son système neuronal sensitif, il ne pouvait sentir la caresse reçut par Steve.

Celui-ci, déçu par l'absence de réaction de son vis-à-vis, se décida ensuite d'appliquer sa langue sur la cicatrice. Là, la réaction de Tony ne se fit pas attendre, il ouvrit grand les yeux avec une expression surprise, alors que sa bouche laissa sortit un petit cri de surprise.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda Steve, inquiet.

- N-non pas du tout Capsicle, c'était même le contraire… c'était… surprenant ? »

Steve sourit et rapprocha à nouveau sa langue sur la cicatrice, léchant doucement et en faisant le contour du réacteur. Le goût de la peau de Tony mélangé à celui du réacteur était enivrant. Steve goûtait à la fois la peau légèrement salée de Tony tout en ayant ce goût de métal, ce qui l'excitait vraiment, il pouvait sentir son érection déformer le tissu de son pantalon.

Tony n'en menait pas large non plus, la partie située entre sa peau et le métal était extrêmement sensible et le fait que la Captain la lèche et la mordille légèrement le rendait fou d'excitation, et il s'agrippait aux accoudoirs au point que ses jointures blanchissaient et que ses mains lui faisaient mal.

Si Steve continuait ce traitement, il ne répondrait plus de ses actions et il allait prendre le Captain tout de suite et contre le siège, peu importe qu'il le veuille ou non.

Malheureusement pour les deux hommes, une turbulence se fit sentir, qui plaqua chacun d'eux contre son siège, et ils se regardèrent avec un air gêné.

Steve rougissait face à l'audacieuse tentative qu'il avait eu envers Tony et celui-ci était rouge, mais parce qu'il reprenait son souffle comme il pouvait.

« Et bien… c'était… ce fut… intéressant, pour ne pas dire plus, commença Tony entre deux respirations, faisant rougir Steve encore plus.

- Je… tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Moi ? Non… pas vraiment… je suis même dommage que tu te sois arrêté… Putain Steve c'était trop bon ! Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? termina Tony dans un souffle.

- Appris à faire quoi ?

- Mais à lécher comme ça !

- Ah euh _ça_… C'est pas compliqué… les glaces…

- Pardon ? demanda Tony. J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris… les glaces ? Comme le dessert ?

- Oui… répondit Steve en rougissant furieusement. »

Tony éclata de rire, ce qui fit rougir encore plus le Captain si cela était encore possible.

« Non mais… les glaces ? Mais c'est…. Ah ah ah ! C'est… mais c'est _drôle _! Oh tu es… oh c'est drôle vraiment… non mais les glaces… tu vas regretter de me l'avoir dite celle-là ! promit Tony avec un air carnassier qui envoya des ondes de plaisir directement jusqu'au bas-ventre de Steve »

Le Captain bougonna un peu et décida de regarder par la fenêtre de l'avion. Tony quant à lui, se calma un peu et décida d'appeler la station de ski pour voir si leur chalet était prêt, car l'avion allait bientôt atterrir.

Enfin sur la terre ferme, enfin la neige. Steve respira un grand coup avant de suivre Tony qui s'avançait vers l'accueil de l'aéroport.

Au bout de quelques minutes de conversation, Tony prit le bras de Steve et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie, où un taxi les attendait.

Tony s'engouffra dans le taxi alors que le blond mit les valises dans le coffre et s'engager à la suite de l'ingénieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony donna quelques indications au chauffeur, avant de s'adosser contre le dossier et poser sa main sur la cuisse de Steve qui le regarda en souriant.

Tout le trajet se déroula silencieusement, Steve appréciant la main de Tony et son pouce qui dessinait de petits cercles sur sa cuisse. Cela l'apaisait et Tony avait l'air content, donc tout allait bien en somme.

Au bout d'une petite heure de conduite, le chauffeur s'arrêta en bas d'un chemin et se tourna vers Tony et lui adressa quelques mots Tony répondit sèchement et tendit de l'argent au conducteur avant de sortir sous l'œil étonné de Steve.

« Pourquoi on sort ?

- Ce stupide conducteur ne peut pas nous emmener plus loin, apparemment la route est trop étroite pour son taxi… on repassera pour la galanterie française… p'tit con.

- Voyons Tony, s'il dit que ce n'est pas assez large pour son taxi il faut le croire !

- Ah Steve, tu es trop gentil et bien naïf… le conducteur s'est arrêté au moment où il a remarqué que je te caressais la jambe… il l'aurait vu plus tôt on se serait arrêté bien avant.

- Je ne savais pas… ils ne sont pas censé être ouvert en France ? Après la guerre, la domination nazie et tout ça ?

- Capsicle… il faut vraiment que je te mette à la géopolitique et à la sociologie sinon tu vas vraiment devenir une antiquité.

- Mais je pensais que… commença Steve.

- Non mais c'est bon, j'ai pris mon amure dans l'une des valises, je transporterai les baggages et je reviendrais te chercher après ok ?

- D'accord… »

Steve sortit de la voiture et reprit les valises, avant que le taxi ne fasse un demi-tour et reprenne la route en sens inverse.

Tony prit sa mallette rouge, et appuya sur un bouton. Son armure se déploya sur lui, et Steve, comme toujours, était impressionné par toute cette technologie, ce qui fit sourire Stark lorsqu'il vit l'air béat de Steve et son sourire enfantin.

« Jarvis ? Tu es là mon grand ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Très bien, combien de temps pour apporter toutes les valises jusqu'au chalet ?

- Calcul de l'itinéraire en cours… Avec l'augmentation de 7% de votre poids dû aux valises, et donc à la perte de 12,67% de votre vitesse, je suppose que pour un aller vous allez mettre 22 minutes et 24 secondes.

- Merci Jarvis. »

Tony prévint ensuite Steve de la durée d'attente et celui-ci hocha de la tête avant d'attendre dans la neige le retour de l'homme en armure rouge et or.

Une petite heure plus tard, Steve vit la fumée caractéristique des moteurs à propulsion de l'armure, et Tony atterrit à côté de lui en faisant fondre la neige.

« Sympa la bonhomme de neige, dit Tony en observant le Captain terminer son pseudo bonhomme de neige.

- Je m'ennuyais, tu m'as laissé sans rien pour m'amuser, se défendit Steve.

- Tiens, voilà un manteau pour que tu n'ais pas froid durant le voyage… et maintenant, continua Tony lorsque le blond eut enfilé la veste, dans mes bras !

- Pardon ?

- A moins que tu ne montes sur mes épaules, ce qui risque d'être très pénible pour chacun de nous, tu vas devoir venir dans mes bras. Jarvis a calculé et tu ne seras pas trop lourd à porter. »

Steve n'argumenta pas, et Tony passa un bras en dessous de ses genoux tandis que l'autre le maintenait au milieu du dos. Dans cette position, Steve passa ses bras autour du cou de Tony qui décolla et pris la direction du chalet.

« Tu fais très… mariée dans cette position Steve, sortit Tony avec un immense sourire, sourire que ne pouvait voir Steve.

- Est-ce un compliment ? demanda Steve incertain, et surtout rougissant face à la comparaison qui ne lui était pas très désagréable.

- Aucune idée à toi de me le dire ! continua Tony, son sourire grandissant toujours caché à Steve. »

Steve ne répondit pas et tourna la tête vers le sol, où il dépassait actuellement un petit village où des habitants sortaient de leur maison pour les pointer du doigt avec de grands cris. Steve se rappela qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Iron Man puisque Tony n'était jamais venu avec son armure en France avant.

Ensuite, après une série d'arbres enneigés tous plus moches les uns que les autres, Steve et Tony arrivèrent enfin à un chalet, qui se situait plus en hauteur d'un autre village, ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient être isolés mais n'étaient pas coupés du monde pour autant.

Atterrissant au sol, Tony lâcha Steve qui s'étira ses muscles endoloris par le trajet. Tony enleva son armure et la replia en valise, avant d'ouvrir la porte du chalet et de laisser passer Steve qui lui accorda un regard reconnaissant.

Le chalet était propre et bien douillet, et Steve se dépêcha de commencer à allumer le feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la maison. L'ingénieur, lui, était parti dans le village afin de récupérer du matériel et des forfaits pour les pistes, en armure évidemment, Tony ne ratait jamais une occasion de se montrer en public.

Steve décida d'aller se doucher, au vue de l'heure tardive ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose ce soir et Steve se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était décongelé qu'il devait à nouveau faire face au froid et à la glace, et il espérait qu'il ne sera pas trop terrifié par la neige. Ce serait d'un ridicule, Captain America terrifié par les flocons de neige. Steve sourit face à cette pensée et commença à se déshabiller pour aller sous la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien, et ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit. Il entendit Tony atterrir de rentrer dans la maison.

« Steve ?! Où es-tu ? cria le brun.

- Dans la douche ! répondit sur le même ton le soldat.

- J'arrive ! »

Même Steve put sentir le désir et l'excitation dans la voix de Tony.

« Ne t'excites pas trop, cria Steve en rigolant, il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux dans la douche ! »

Le cri de déception de Tony retentit dans tout l'appartement, ce qui redoubla le rire du Captain qui se colla contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber, tellement son rire était incontrôlable.

Après sa douche, Steve sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, et se dirigea vers la chambre où devait se trouver sa valise.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il découvrit Tony en train de bidouiller son armure. Il toussa pour se faire entendre et Tony se retourna en sursautant.

Lorsque Tony aperçut Steve avec les cheveux mouillé, le torse encore luisant et la serviette autour des hanches, il ouvrit grand la bouche et laisse tomber son tournevis, avant de se relever et de s'approcher du Captain avec un air affamé.

Steve sourit et le laissa faire, mais lorsque Tony arriva à sa hauteur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il rit légèrement avant de le repousser, ce qui surprit Tony.

« Si tu veux quoi que ce soit de moi va te laver d'abord, tu es plein de graisse ! répliqua Steve dans un rire, avant de pointer la salle de bain du doigt. »

Tony grogna, avant de réfléchir et de sortir un sourire carnassier à Steve qui frissonna devant cette vision.

Tony sourit encore plus, avant de lentement lécher ses lèvres, face à l'air surpris et un peu amusé de Steve.

« Mark XXVII, code 547, activation. »

La voix de Tony se fit entendre dans la pièce alors que _Back To Black_ d'AC/DC se mit à résonner dans l'armure et toute la pièce. Tony commença à bouger légèrement ses hanches, ses yeux toujours fixés sur ceux de Steve alors que les joues de celui-ci commençaient à s'empourprer lorsqu'il commença à comprendre le manège de Tony.

Tony, continuant de bouger, se caressa le torse, avant d'agripper le haut de sa chemise et de commencer à déboutonner un par un, chaque bouton de sa chemise. Arrivant au dernier, il écarta les pans de sa chemise, faisant un rond du bassin alors que les guitares se faisaient plus puissantes.

Steve était bouche bée, admirant le show mais hésitait encore à savoir s'il fallait qu'il reste ou continuer d'apprécier la vue. Décidant que Tony n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné, il resta, une légère bosse se formant au niveau de la serviette.

Tony enleva sa chemise rapidement, avant de tourner le dos au Captain et commencer à onduler ses hanches à nouveau, faisant admirer ses fesses fermes au soldat qui ne pouvait décoller son regard du postérieur de l'ingénieur.

Tony continua ses mouvements, avant de se retourner et de fourrer une main dans son pantalon, devant l'air maintenant excité du Captain qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains de Tony.

Tony sourit d'un air victorieux alors qu'il faisait sauter les boutons de son jean, laissant apparaître son boxer Iron Man. Et oui Tony était d'un naturel narcissique et il adorait ce boxer en particulier.

Il se défit complètement de son pantalon en faisant glisser ses mains sur ses jambes, retirant aussi les chaussettes par la même occasion. N'étant plus qu'en boxer, son érection moulée par son sous-vêtement, il s'approcha de Steve à nouveau qui cette fois-ci n'opposa aucune résistance.

Tony colla son dos contre le torse puissant de Steve, et commença à se déhancher lascivement contre le soldat, qui commençait déjà à passer ses mains sur le corps de Tony.

L'ingénieur, légèrement rancunier de ne pas avoir eu tout de suite ce qu'il voulait, à savoir Tony, continua de se mouvoir contre le blond, avant d'approcher ses fesses de la bosse visible sur la serviette et de se frotter dessus.

Les gémissements de Steve se firent entendre immédiatement et Tony sentit les bras musclés de Steve l'entourer pour le coller plus contre lui. Avant que la prise ne se referme sur lui, il s'échappa en rigolant et regarda Steve, les pupilles dilatées, les bras en avant, et une énorme érection, qui le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut que j'aille me laver, tu ne m'en voudras pas n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas te salir, commença Tony, prit d'un fou rire.

- Reviens ici ! grogna Steve en essayant d'attraper Tony par le bras, mais celui-ci évita l'attaque.

- Non, il faut absolument que j'y aille, se dépêcha de lancer Tony, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps, il devait passer sous l'eau froide pour se calmer, sinon il ne pourrait pas avoir sa revanche sur le Captain.

- Si je t'attrape, commença Steve, un air à la fois menaçant et excité sur le visage. »

Tony tourna la tête et tira la langue à Steve, avant de s'échapper en riant et courant vers la salle de bain, et de se précipiter sous la douche alors que Steve grognait de dépit, il ne pouvait pas rentrer en même temps que Tony dans l'étroite cabine.

Tony fit passer un coup d'eau froide sur sa tête, ce qui eut le mérite de lui refroidir les idées sur le champ. Remarquant que Steve était reparti dans la chambre, il se décida enfin de sortir, pour enlever son boxer et à nouveau rentrer dans la douche, dont la température s'était réchauffée.

Steve était sur son lit, essayant de calmer son excitation grandissante en lisant un bouquin que lui avait prêté Bruce. Il comprenait pourquoi le scientifique lui avait murmuré un ''en cas d'urgence uniquement''… un livre sur la reproduction des mille-pattes était vraiment… une distraction suffisante pour ne pas penser à l'Apollon qui prenait sa douche à quelques mètres de lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva au chapitre où il apprit que la femelle dévorait les spermatozoïdes du mâle et les conservaient dans sa bouche, Steve s'estima assez dégoûté et referma le livre avec un claquement sec et le jeta au loin, avant de se rouler en boule sous la couette et d'essayer de s'endormir.

Tony sortit de sa douche complètement détendu, il avait réussi à passer au-dessus de cette excitation et il voulait aller se coucher, c'était fatiguant de transporter un Captain dans le ciel, même si c'était plutôt intime et qu'il avait adoré le faire.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il entreprit de trouver la réserve de cognac et de whiskey qu'il avait ordonné avant de partir. Poussant un cri de victoire, il ouvrit le placard à côté du réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille en cristal contenant un liquide ambré. Ne désirant pas chercher de verre, il se servit directement au goulot et prit trois longues rasades d'alcool, et la sensation de brûlure familière se fit sentir, et il soupira de contentement en sentant ses inquiétudes partit lentement, remplacées par la chaleur qui lui prodiguait l'alcool.

Etant enfin complètement relaxé, il se dirigea vers la chambre, où il entendait le léger ronflement de Steve qui était profondément endormi. Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit, avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de Steve. Sentant qu'il tombait vraiment de fatigue, et que pour une fois que cela lui arrivait il n'allait pas manquer une occasion de dormir, il se glissa de l'autre côté du lui et se rapprocha du blond afin de profiter de sa chaleur. Il passa un bras autour du torse de Steve et enfouit son nez dans sa nuque en respirant son parfum musqué. Rassuré, il se permit enfin de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Steve réveilla avec une sensation étrange contre son dos et son torse. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit un bras autour de lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que Tony avait dormi avec lui. Souriant, il se dégagea lentement du bras de Tony. En gémissant, l'ingénieur se dépêcha d'agripper l'oreiller de Steve et d'y enfoncer sa tête en respirant profondément. S'empêchant de rire, Steve se mit en marche vers la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ayant une idée, il entreprit de préparer du jus d'orange, du café, de faire griller des toast, de préparer un vrai déjeuner en somme, avant de tout mettre sur un plateau et de se diriger à nouveau vers l'ingénieur endormi.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et retourna dans la cuisine pour manger, connaissant Tony, il était sûr qu'il ne se réveillerait que dans une heure ou deux, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de manger, se laver et se préparer.

Terminant rapidement son repas, Steve fit la vaisselle à la main, le lave-vaisselle étant un concept bien trop compliqué pour lui, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et s'habiller. Etant enfin propre et habillé, Steve se rendit à nouveau dans la chambre, où Tony ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux, la tête encore enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Steve secoua gentiment Tony tout en lui murmurant de se réveiller. Après plusieurs grognements, Steve décida de passer à la manière forte, il tira d'un coup sec sur la couette, faisant gémir Tony qui avait désormais son tors nu exposé au froid, avant de commencer à lui chatouiller les hanches, là où il savait que l'ingénieur était le plus sensible.

Au bout de quelques minutes de cette torture, Tony se décida enfin à se réveiller, non sans exprimer à grand renfort de cris qu'il n'était pas du matin. Sans se démonter, Steve lui tendit le plateau contenant son petit déjeuner. Devant l'air surpris de Tony, il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

« Je sais que tu es flemmard, et si je ne t'avais pas préparé ton repas correctement, tu n'aurais sûrement rien mangé et tu aurais eu des problèmes sur les pistes…

- C'est gentil de te préoccupé de moi mais je sais quand même comment survivre hein ? railla Tony. »

Steve haussa les épaules et laissa Tony manger tranquillement, se dirigeant vers la sortie pour sortir le matériel de ski qui avait été livré au chalet selon les ordres de Tony.

Sortant tranquillement, les skis et les bâtons, il sentit ensuite quelqu'un toucher son dos. Il se retourna pour faire face à Tony qui était dans une tenue complète de ski à savoir le pantalon bouffant, le manteau trop large et les gants trop grands. Etant dans la même tenue plus pratique que sexy, Steve ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire eut l'air de faire passer autant d'impression car Tony se renfrogna.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu es aussi ridicule que moi, ronchonna Tony.

- Mais je n'ai absolument rien dit, se défendit le soldat, en essayant de garder son sérieux, mais échouant lamentablement et souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Lui tirant la langue de manière très puérile, Tony mit ses lunettes de soleil, ses skis et partit en, suivant la piste qui descendait du chalet. Steve, le regardant faire, mit ses skis lui aussi et se mit à suivre Tony, en faisant attention pour ne pas avoir d'autres accidents avec d'autres skieurs certaines habitudes ont la vie dure.

Arrivant en bas de la piste, Tony et Steve suivirent le chemin qui permettait d'accéder au téléski, tire-fesses selon le brun.

Steve, s'avançant dans l'allée, pas rassuré pour un sou, pris un tire-fesses dans la main, le mit correctement, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'habituer, le téléski se mit en marche et il fut projeter violemment en avant, il manqua de s'écraser mais s'accrocha de toute sa super force contre la barre de la machine, et il réussit à se rétablir.

Tony, lui, ricanait silencieusement face à la pseudo déconfiture du légendaire Captain America face à un simple tire-fesses. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de prendre en main l'objet, il s'avança dans toute sa splendeur et le mit en place, sourcillant à peine lorsque l'engin se mit en marche et commença à le tirer. En effet, toute son attention était attirée par les fesses de Steve qu'il voyait parfaitement bien, moulée dans le pantalon de ski et à sa vue grâce au merveilleux téléski… Tony n'avait pas choisi au hasard de laisser passer Steve devant… se moquer oui mais il fallait savoir apprécier les bonnes choses lorsqu'elles s'offrent à lui.

Enfin arriver en haut des pistes, Tony aperçut en contrebas des télécabines, ou œufs pour ceux qui étaient au XXIe siècle, et il fit un signe à Steve, désignant du doigt les cabines, afin qu'ils puissent les rejoindre.

Commençant à descendre la piste tranquillement, Tony laissa passer devant lui un groupe d'élèves et leur moniteur, pas question d'avoir des gamins qui le suivent lui et son soldat !

Enchaînant tranquillement les slaloms, Tony s'arrêta à la fin de la première piste, attendant son blond musclé pour la suite. Il observa Steve descendre la piste. Ses mouvements étaient puissants et gracieux, et pourtant emplis de maladresse. Steve se débrouillait relativement bien pour un débutant, sûrement un autre des exploits à ajouter à la liste de ceux qu'il possédait grâce au sérum.

Arrivant enfin à son niveau, Steve sourit à Tony, avant de repartir devant lui en rigolant, heureux comme un gamin. Tony soupira et le suivit, admirant le dos du Captain même s'il ne pouvait observer grand-chose, due au ridicule de la tenue qui empêchait de bien voir les détails de la musculature imposante du soldat.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de descente de piste, Tony et Steve arrivèrent enfin aux œufs. La queue immense qui les attendaient découragea un peu Tony, mais Steve avait les étoiles dans les yeux en voyant ces objets, donc il se dit qu'il ferait un petit effort.

Au bout d'un long moment d'attente et de nombreux passages difficiles entre deux virages, les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin dans une cabine. Malheureusement, la masse musculaire imposante du Captain et le fait que la cabine soit déjà bien remplie, fit que Tony se retrouver plaquer entre Steve et la porte de la cabine.

Sentant que le voyage allait être long, Tony se laissa aller contre le torse à la fois dur et moelleux de Steve. Soudain, il surprit quelque chose de très embarrassant. En effet, au niveau de ses fesses, il pouvait sentir quelque chose durcir rapidement contre lui. Comprenant sans mal de quoi il s'agissait, Tony se retourna difficilement pour faire face à Tony, envoyant durant la manœuvre, un peu de neige sur une dame.

« _Hey ! Jeune homme ! Vous pourriez faire attention quand vous bougez ! Je suis couverte de neige _! commença à s'énerver la personne.

- _Ecoutez, autant j'adorerais pouvoir discuter avec vous de mon comportement mais si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendue compte, on est un peu serré ici donc je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous, et deuxièmement, si vous ne vouliez pas avoir de neige sur vous… pourquoi être venu dans l'un des endroits les plus enneigés de France_ ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Steve.

- Oh rien d'important… la météo, ajouta rapidement Tony devant l'air circonspect de Steve. »

Steve hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux en sentant la main de Tony venir agripper vicieusement son membre déjà dur et douloureux.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ? demanda en chuchotant Steve, un peu paniqué et rouge.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de finir ce que je voulais faire hier alors j'en profite maintenant ! »

Et Tony appliqua sa main un peu plus sur le sexe de Steve et celui-ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

« Vous allez bien Monsieur ? demanda en anglais une dame située dans le dos de Steve.

- O-Oui ! se dépêcha de répondre le blond, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure violemment alors que Tony le caressait sur toute sa longueur.

- Oh, j'ai cru que vous aviez une attaque ou quelque chose de ce genre, c'est vraiment horrible ce genre de chose. »

Tony n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et glissa une main dans le pantalon de Steve, l'autre balayant négligemment de la neige sur l'épaule du soldat. Cette fois-ci, la sensation de la main chaude sur son membre un peu froid à cause de la température montagneuse, provoqua chez Steve une réaction violente ses jambes tremblèrent et il laissa échapper un autre gémissement, et cette fois-ci, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va Monsieur ? redemanda la dame avec une intonation plus inquiète.

- M-Mais…. O-Oui pas de soucis, sortit Steve dans un souffle. »

Tony se retenait de ne pas rire, le gentil Steve qui se faisait branler dans une cabine, obligé de supporter la conversation avec une petite vieille, et il n'osait pas lui dire de se la fermer parce qu'il était… lui. Il était poli et respectueux et cela amusait Tony de jouer avec les sensations de Steve alors que celui-ci devait en plus ne pas se faire découvrir.

Tony continua de faire de légers mouvements sur le sexe de Steve, alors que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de tenir la conversation à propos de la qualité de la neige avec la dame qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Steve de son côté était acharné par les deux côtés. Tony, qui lui caressait son membre et lui faisait voir des étoiles, et de l'autre, il devait à tout prix garder l'esprit clair pour ne pas alerter les gens qu'il prenait un pied d'enfer à se faire toucher par Tony.

L'ingénieur enleva alors sa main, et Steve gémit de frustration, ce qui alerta aussi sa nouvelle amie qui repartit pour une nouvelle conversation. Alors que Steve lui répondit calmement, Tony replongea sa main dans son pantalon et reprit son sexe en main, faisant largement crier Steve cette fois.

Dans la cabine, tout le monde regardait désormais Steve avec de grands yeux, alors que celui-ci devenait rouge de honte et de plaisir. Tony, lui, appréciait ce délicieux moment de torture.

Tout à coup, il sentit le sexe de Steve se raidir dans sa main, et il se dépêcha de retirer sa main du pantalon du soldat.

« Quoi ? Non ! cria Steve aussitôt en direction de Tony. J'y étais presque, termina-t-il en chuchotant férocement à l'oreille de Tony.

- Mais ? commença Tony. On est arrivé, continua-t-il avec son air le plus innocent alors que les portes s'ouvraient pour les laisser sortir.

- Tu vas me le payer, sortit Steve d'un air menaçant en pinçant les fesse de Tony.

- Aïe ! Si tu le dit, sortit en souriant Tony. »

En sortant de la passerelle, ils retrouvèrent l'air frais et Steve se dépêcha de respirer à fond pour se calmer et diminuer cette érection extrêmement douloureuse.

Tony le regarda faire en souriant toujours, avant de lui donner une petite claque aux fesses.

« Allez Capsicle, si tu arrives en bas avant moi, peut-être que je finirais ce que j'ai commencé ! »

Steve le regarda avec des yeux mi-suspicieux mi-excités, mais décida quand même d'avancer et de descendre la piste, Tony lui suivant en rigolant.

Le soir venu, Tony et Steve rentrèrent dans le chalet, et enlevèrent leurs vêtements trempés de neige, avant de se regarder.

« Donc on dirait bien que tu as gagné, commença Steve.

- Oh mais je comptais bien finir ce que j'avais commencé de toute façon sortit Tony avec un sourire de prédateur. »

Steve sourit, avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur, sa bouche prise d'assaut par la bouche furieuse de Tony.

* * *

Et…. Oui c'est fini XD oh oui je coupe à ce moment XD peut être que je ferais une suite un jour peut-être pas, je me réserve le droit, après tout c'est mon histoire XD C'était pas exceptionnel mais ce n'est qu'un essai après tout XD

Allez, vous me donnez votre avis ? XD

A plus dans le bus ! (non… j'ai pas dit ça quand même ?!)


End file.
